


Hurt

by Tonksbeybey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Implied Unethical Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo holds the bottle to his mouth. The liquid inside is clear. It’s freezing cold outside. He has no idea for how long he sits here already, under the bridge where they had found him once before. It feels like an eternity ago. </p>
<p>Sonfic to "Hurt" in the version of Johnny Cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I don't own any characters, settings and especially I do not own the song this was written to.
> 
> The song as mentioned in the description is "Hurt" (originally by "Nine Inch Nails" I think) in the version sung by Johnny Cash.  
> I'm not saying you should listen to it while reading but yeah I feel like you probably should.

**_Try to kill it all away / but I remember everything_ **

Leo holds the bottle to his mouth. The liquid inside is clear. It’s freezing cold outside. He has no idea for how long he sits here already, under the bridge where they had found him once before. It feels like an eternity ago.

The heat builds in his mouth and slowly spreads towards his stomach, while his mind is trapped in an endless loop of images.

The laboratory.

He empties the bottle. It’s not his only one. Not today. Not ever since then.

 

**_What have I become /My sweetest friend_ **

He sees them. Their faces smiling down at him. They are standing by the door, ready to welcome him to his new life.

Niska. She sits next to him, trying to teach him, smiles at him when he gets the right solution. Niska embracing him tightly when he visits her in …that place.

Fred. Standing near the water, grinning. Inviting him to take a closer look at the wonder that is nature. Fred in a museum. Hugging him, reassuring him.

Mia. Reading to him. Mia treating his scrapped knee. Mia presenting him a birthday cake. Mia’s forehead touching his. Mia embracing him, Mia taking his face into her hands to see if he’s okay after he finally got her back.

Maxxie. His wide smile, full of love, innocence and hope. His eyes. The eyes of a child who sees all the wonder in this world. The last faint smile when he stands on the bridge parapet.

The human, the girl who knows the most… Mattie. Asking him about being stood up. Mattie seeing what he didn’t see. Mattie trying to get to know him. Mattie staring at him, asking if they would just leave like that.

****

**_Everyone I know goes away / In the end_ **

Niska. Accusing him of keeping her prisoner. Waking up to see all of her things gone missing. So has she. He knows it’s his fault.

Fred. Deactivated. Left on the run. The run that had led to the laboratory nonetheless.

Mia. Mia is gone. Hobb made Anita win.

The girl…Missy? Mattie. Hasn’t seen her for years.

Maxxie. A nameless grave on a hill, covered in white flowers. Never made it out of the river alive.

 

**_And you could have it all / My empire of dirt_ **

He has seen her. They’re eyes have met for a second. There had been a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Hers stayed blank.

 

**_I will let you down/ I will make you hurt_ **

Niska. The disappointment in her eyes. The anger. Maybe even hate by now, is she’s still out there somewhere.

Fred. They had gotten him once. They almost had gotten him twice. And now an eternal resting place under tarpaulin, some place that he can’t find again because he can’t remember it. Fred with only dust and rats for company.

Mia. The headcrackers. Fading away in her own body. Resurfaced. When Hobb got her …deleted in front of his eyes.

Maxxie. His little brother. He had protected him all his life but he hadn’t been able to stop him from making an ultimate sacrifice. Down in the river, cold, alone. The worst fate that he can imagine for someone he loved.

The girl…Mary? …Mattie. So many harsh words, so much left unsaid. The danger he had put her and her family in.

 

**_Full of broken thoughts / I cannot repair_ **

The Laboratory.

Maxxie on the bridge.

Hobb grabbing the scalpel.

Mia staring in his eyes, terrified. A flicker.

The pain.

Blank eyes.

The next bottle.

The sun …cruel after so much time.

The grave.

Another bottle.

The lake.

The scalpel.

 

**_Beneath the stains of time / The feelings disappear_ **

He feels the burning that eats the cold. His mind starts to slip away.

Water rushing. Lights fading.

 

**_You are someone else / I am still right here_ **

He sees her.

The girl …gone.

His eyes flicker with recognition, about to get blank.

 

**_What have I become /My sweetest friend_ **

Fred. Niska. Mia.

Staring at him.

Staring at the bottles.

Seeing his light fade.

Max?

White flowers.

Tears and cold.

 

**_And you could have it all / My empire of dirt_ **

Glass breaks. Faces blurred. Rushing.

Fred. Niska. Mia.

Not the girl …

The young woman.

“Leo!”

…

Mattie.

Recognition in her eyes.

…

 

“We found him! Finally!”

…

…

Niska?

…..

…..

…..

…..

“Leo? Leo?! Oh my god I think he’s dying! Fred get him up. Niska start the car. Mia call an ambulance! … Oh god Leo what have you done?! ”

…

…

…

…

….

**_If I could start again / A million miles away / I would keep myself / I would find a way_ **


End file.
